


I'm Coming Back For You

by bazerella



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron is a good brother, Future Fic, Kid Fic, neils kid shows up on andrews door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazerella/pseuds/bazerella
Summary: This, Andrew thinks, is why he doesn’t drink. Because staring up at him are eyes that he hasn’t seen in about six years. Pure, crystal blue eyes that have been in his dreams but that he hasn’t seen in person in far too long.Andrew remembers vividly, as he does with everything, the last time he saw these eyes.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 30
Kudos: 266





	I'm Coming Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> im open to changing the title if anyone has any better suggestions 
> 
> shoutout to junkiejosten10 for the beta read :) 
> 
> I just love the idea of Andrew and Neil with kids. I think Andrew would be like amazing with children and Neil would be hesitant at first but once he gets the hang of it he's just as amazing. 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated <3

_Knock knock_

Andrew twists his head from where it’s currently leaning against his couch to face the door of his apartment. It’s 1:30am and a Tuesday night. He’s on his third glass of straight whiskey and company is the last thing he wants right now.

_Knock knock_

Andrew evaluates the knocking. It was only two knocks which means it’s not Kevin. Kevin usually knocks relentlessly until Andrew answers the door. The knocks were soft, unlike Aaron’s pounding. The knocks weren’t in any sort of rhythmic pattern or beat to any current pop song which meant it’s not Nicky. The soft knocking could indicate Renee, but Renee would never show up to Andrew’s place without at least a week’s notice. He likes that about her.

The other Foxes had tried to keep in touch with Andrew after everything happened but let’s be real, Andrew never liked them to begin with. He merely tolerated them for a few years because he simply did not have any other choice.

_Knock knock_

Andrew sighs and heaves himself off the couch. He raises himself up onto his toes to peek through the peephole. He doesn’t see anyone. Maybe he was just hearing things. He shakes his head and takes a step back but then he hears the knocks again. Being closer to the door he realizes that the knocks are coming from lower.

He feels for his knives in their usual place. Once confirming that they’re there, he opens the door.

This, Andrew thinks, is why he doesn’t drink. Because staring up at him are eyes that he hasn’t seen in about six years. Pure, crystal blue eyes that have been in his dreams but that he hasn’t seen in person in far too long.

Andrew remembers vividly, as he does with everything, the last time he saw these eyes.

_Andrew looked out toward the sky from his perch on the ledge of his roof. He smoked his_ _cigarette and plainly ignored Neil. He always knew Neil Josten was going to be trouble. He should’ve gotten rid of him when he had the chance._

_The sun was completely gone at this point. It was a clear night, and the stars were visible._

_Andrew thought about shooting stars. He never wished for anything; he knew the dangers of being hopeful about things he couldn’t have. He would take this secret to his grave, but that night, as he refused to look at Neil Josten’s face, he wished that this wasn’t goodbye._

_“Andrew,” Neil said. Andrew refused to look at him._

_“Andrew,” Neil said, firmer. “Look at me.”_

_He finished his cigarette and then reached into his pack for another one. He went to reach for the lighter but Neil was quicker. Neil held the lighter just out of Andrew’s reach._

_“Give it back.”_

_“Look at me.”_

_Andrew pinched his eyes shut. He turned his head toward Neil but didn’t open his eyes. He c_ _ouldn’t. Not yet._

_“I’m going to come back.”_

_Andrew scoffed._

_“I am. I’m going to come back for you. But this is something that I need to do.”_

_Andrew finally opened his eyes. Neil’s ocean eyes were hard in a determined way. Like he was so sure that he would be able to come back. But Andrew knew better. Andrew should’ve known Neil’s martyring days weren’t over. He knew that when Neil left tonight, the more probable outcome was that he would never see him again._

_“I won’t wait for you,” Andrew lied._

_Neil smiled, like he could see right through Andrew. He probably could. “That’s okay.”_

_“Okay.”_

_Andrew had ripped the lighter out of Neil’s hand and lit up. They sat on the roof in silence until sunrise._

The eyes that were looking up at him were definitely Neil Josten’s eyes. But they were on a much smaller, and female body.

The little girl looked to be no older than five years old if Andrew had to guess.

“Um,” The girl says, “Are you Andrew?”

Andrew doesn’t know how to answer. Obviously, yes, he is Andrew but should he confirm that for this small Neil Josten look-a-like? All of his instincts say no. He should slam the door and go back to sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing. But her eyes. Her eyes are big and blue and Andrew has so many fucking questions.

Andrew must take too long to answer because the girl stares at him wide eyed and then begins to ramble, “Oh. Oh, no. My dad told me Andrew had an evil clone who might answer the door but he didn’t tell me what to do if that happened. He was sure Andrew would be here. I can just go--”

“Your dad?” Andrew cuts her off.

“He told me to come here and find Andrew and that I would be safe.”

For the first time since opening the door, Andrew realizes that the girl is carrying a very small gray backpack. She has a slightly outdated phone clutched in a death grip but it’s still better than the typical flip phone Neil used to carry around.

“I’m Andrew,” Andrew says stupidly.

“Oh,” Andrew watches as the girl visibly loses some tension in her small body. “So can I come in?”

Andrew lets her in and quickly clears his glass and alcohol off his coffee table after he locks the door. He watches as she climbs up on the couch and lets her feet dangle off. She doesn’t immediately look to where the potential exits are. She doesn’t seem to even be bothered that she’s in a relative stranger’s home.

Her hair is not as red as Neil’s. Where Neil’s was a fiery, orange sunset, hers is more muted and sandy.

Andrew tries to fill the pieces in together but he comes up blank. When Neil had left it was with the intention to take out the Moriyama’s. They thought he was coming to work for them but Neil had a plan. He was going to slowly dismantle the empire, and he refused Andrew’s help to the very last second before he left.

Did he succeed? Andrew wondered that every day. After two years he had assumed the worst but now there was a human being that proved that Neil was alive. Or at least he was alive recently. He didn’t know how long it had taken this girl to get to his place. He had so many questions and he was ready to have to play whatever cards he would need to get this little girl to speak but when he exited his kitchen she was fast asleep.

Immediately falling asleep in an unknown location? Definitely not very Neil-like. She didn’t seem like a kid on the run, but Andrew didn’t feel as though that made anything much clearer.

He headed into his own room. His own room that had a much too large bed for one person and a half empty closet that mocked him. Andrew was old enough that he didn’t feel the need to deadbolt his door anymore while he slept. Having a stranger in his apartment should have made him want to barricade the door with his dresser. Oddly enough, he instead found himself leaving the door cracked open just in case.

At some point Andrew wakes up to the sound of sniffling. His alarm clock says it’s exactly 5:30am. The same time Neil used to wake up to go on his morning runs. Andrew tries to ignore this and considers it a weird coincidence.

Andrew walks out to his living room to find the couch empty. On his bay window that looks out toward the city is a small curled up ball of a blanket, and on top of it a shaking toddler. Andrew notices that she’s not exactly trying to hide that she’s crying, yet another indication of not having a life on the run. He purposefully shuffles his feet so that she’ll know he’s coming. He sits cross legged on the bay window, her head by his leg. It doesn’t make him as uncomfortable as it should.

He still doesn’t know her name. Andrew decides to point this out.

“You know my name,” He says.

She sits up and wipes her eyes with the back of her hands. The fresh tears make her blue eyes sparkle.

“Truth for a truth.”

“What?” Andrew tenses.

“Truth for a truth,” She confirms. “I know your name, so to be even you should know mine. My dad said truth for a truth is the only way this would work.”

_My dad said_. Andrew wishes her dad would have said something to him.

“My name’s Jo.”

Andrew nods. He wants to ask: Where is your mother? Why did Neil send you here? Why did he tell you I would keep you safe? Why isn’t he with you?

Instead, he settles on this: “You miss your dad?”

“Yes,” Jo says plainly. As though the admission didn’t cost her anything. Not how it usually costs Andrew to admit that he misses Neil Josten every second of every minute, every minute of every hour, and every hour of every day since he left.

“Do you?”

Andrew shrugs. Jo fiddles with the blanket. It must’ve been in her bag because Andrew doesn’t recognize it as one of his own.

“Andrew?” She asks.

“Yes?”

“My dad said you would make pancakes with berries and whipped cream for breakfast.”

Andrew sighs. Fucking Neil.

About an hour later, Andrew finds himself watching with interest as Jo covers an entire blueberry pancake with whipped cream. On one hand, he’s impressed and pleased that Neil has not turned this child into a weird health nut. But on the other hand, Andrew knows that she did not inherit this trait for liking sweet things from Neil and that makes Andrew all too aware of the fact that this girl has a mother. Which means that Neil either got a girl pregnant or something worse happened.

Andrew doesn’t want to think about it. He picks at his own pancake and tries to control his thoughts. Tries not to think about what must’ve happened when Neil showed up at the Moriyama’s. Tries not to think about what must’ve happened to Neil when they realized he wasn’t there to play their game. That he had an agenda and planned to take them all out.

“How old are you?” Andrew asks suddenly.

Jo’s fork stops midway to her mouth. She acknowledges that she’s heard Andrew’s question but decides to finish her breakfast before answering.

“I’m five. How old are you?”

“Twenty-eight.”

“That’s old.” Jo sips on her apple juice.

They don’t talk more after that. Andrew finishes his breakfast while Jo sits there patiently waiting for something. Andrew’s not sure where to go from here. He knows logically that he should probably call someone. Bee or Wymack, or maybe even Aaron. But there’s a selfish part of him that doesn’t want them to come and see this extension of Neil. Andrew’s been without Neil for so long and he hurts. Maybe he just wants a day to gather more information so that when he ultimately does do the right thing and tell someone what’s happening, he won’t be caught off guard.

Andrew takes both plates to the sink to wash them. Jo takes this as a sign that she can go back into the living room. When Andrew’s finished in the kitchen he walks over to his bookshelf. Hidden in plain sight is a rusted orange photo album that was given to him on the day he graduated from Palmetto State University.

Inside were some group photos of the original foxes, a very reluctant photo of him and Aaron standing next to each other in their exy gear, a photo of Nicky with both arms wrapped around the twins in their graduation caps and gowns, and many, many photos of him and Neil.

He pulled the book out and dropped it on the couch next to Jo.

“I’m going to shower,” Andrew says. “Entertain yourself. Don’t leave, and don’t open the door for anyone.”

Andrew places his hands on the cold shower tile as he lets the steaming hot water run down his body. Taking deep breaths, Andrew tried to come up with a plan. Yesterday he was too in shock. Too caught off guard by oceans that were finally staring back at him, though not on the right body.

It was time to get his act together. He needed to know why Neil had sent Jo, if he planned on coming back, where he’d been the last six years.

When Andrew returns, he notices over Jo’s shoulder that she’s paused on one photo. Her small hand runs over Neil’s face. It’s a photo from after a game, Andrew doesn’t care enough to remember if the game was important or not, Neil’s racquet is raised above his head, his eyes are shining. He looks victorious. In the background of the photo is Andrew. Anyone who didn’t know Andrew would probably comment on the way Andrew is looking at Neil. They would say something stupid like Andrew was looking at Neil like he was the only thing that mattered. When the Foxes first saw this photo they knew better and kept their mouths shut, though Andrew did notice that they didn’t comment so much about the validity of what he and Neil were doing anymore.

Jo closes the photo album when Andrew sits across from her on the coffee table. Her eyes seem like they’re too big for her face but Andrew supposes that’s a normal thing for children.

  
Matt and Dan had a child a few years ago; Andrew’s never met her but Nicky speaks highly of the kid. 

Andrew takes the photo album and flips to a photo that was taken at the end of Neil’s first year. He shows the photo to Jo. “Do you know who they are?”

She nods, “The Foxes.”

“They’re going to want to know that you’re here.”

Jo doesn’t seem to be disturbed by this information. Instead she says, “My dad said I can see the court when he comes to pick me up.”

_When_ , Andrew thinks, Not _if_. “Why isn’t he with you?”

Jo shrugs. “He said he had to take care of one last thing and that it would be better if I went somewhere else. He dropped me off and said I would be safe with you and that he would be here soon.”

Andrew’s heart was racing. Neil dropped her off? Last night while Andrew was drinking glass after glass of whiskey Neil pulled up to his apartment and told a five year old girl to find him.

  
Andrew wasn’t the least bit surprised that Neil knew where he lived. How long had Neil been in the area before this?

Andrew felt antsy at the idea that less than twenty-four hours ago, it was confirmed that Neil was alive.

“Where’s your mom?”

“I don’t have a mom,” Jo says. “Just dad.”

Instead of explaining that technically everyone had a mom at some point, Andrew just nods. He runs through the possibilities, her mother could have left her, or maybe died when she was born. Andrew thinks about Neil as a single father, probably having no clue what to do but trying his best to be this little girl’s hero.

“You had a phone with you yesterday.” A statement, not a question.

Jo reaches into her little gray bag and pulls out a slick black phone and hands it to Andrew without any fight. When Andrew clicks on the button the screen lights up and Andrew’s heart drops into his stomach. The screensaver is a photo of Neil holding Jo, both their blues eyes focused on each other, not the camera. Neil has on his real smile, the one that used to be just for Andrew.

“It’s my dad’s phone,” Jo says.

Andrew swallows and nods, “What’s the password?”

“Zero-three-one-zero.”

0310\. Their jersey numbers. Andrew puts in the code with shaking fingers. He goes through the messages first, hoping he doesn’t find another countdown. Neil’s messages are empty, and the only apps on his phone are the generic ones that come with the phone besides one game called Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures. Andrew believes this app is for Jo but honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if Neil also played it. Andrew flips through Neil’s photos, finding the same photo from the lock screen, other pictures of Jo and Neil, and very old photos of the foxes.

Andrew can feel his heart pumping as he clicks on Neil’s contact list. He has every single fox programmed into his phone plus Wymack and Jean Moreau. Andrew clicks on his own name, which is the only contact who doesn’t have a last name and is in all lowercase letters. The number associated with his name is his most updated phone number. The phone number that he just recently got not even two years ago.

Andrew hands the phone back to Jo and grabs his cigarettes to have a smoke on the balcony. Neil’s been keeping tabs on him this whole time and he needs a fucking minute to process without blue eyes staring his soul down. Neil’s been close yet has made no attempt to contact Andrew until now.

With a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, he reaches into his pocket to pull out his own phone. He pulls up his contact list and only hesitates for half a second before pressing down on the name that he never thought he would use.

“Andrew?” His twin sounds rightfully confused.

“Neil’s daughter showed up on my doorstep last night. You are the first person I’m telling.”

Andrew hopes Aaron understands the importance of that last sentence.

“I’ll be right over.”

Andrew stays on the balcony until Jo slides open the door and tells him someone is knocking on his door. Knowing it’s Aaron, Andrew tells her she can answer it. He waits to hear Aaron’s choked confusion before heading inside.

Aaron stares back and forth between Andrew and Jo.

Andrew makes the introductions, “Jo, this is my brother Aaron. Aaron, this is Neil Josten’s five year old daughter, Jo.”

Jo’s eyes light up. “The evil clone!”

Aaron’s eyes go from confusion to disbelief, “I haven’t seen Josten in six fucking years and he still finds a way to be the most annoying person on earth.”

“My dad says you have anger issues because you were made in a lab.”

“Yep,” Aaron says. “This is Josten’s kid.”

Andrew, Aaron, and Jo sit on the couch together and watch some dumb kids show Andrew doesn’t really pay attention to. Aaron is surprisingly good with kids, he indulges her questions about what it’s like to be a clone only huffing every once in a while about Neil telling his daughter he’s evil.

When Andrew gets up to go to the kitchen, Aaron isn’t far behind him. Aaron excuses himself from Jo under the pretense of getting her another cup of apple juice.

“Andrew…” Aaron starts, “She’s --”

“I know.”

“Do you know when Neil’s coming back?”

Andrew shrugs. “She said soon.”

“She’s five,” Aaron points out. “I don’t think she understands the concept of time. I don’t want you to get attached.”

“She’s Neil’s daughter,” Andrew grits out.

“And you haven’t seen Neil in six years, Andrew! In case you’ve forgotten, which I know you haven’t, Neil left six years ago to try and take down a mob boss! And then he just drops off his kid on your door and expects what? You to play babysitter until he comes back? What if he doesn’t come back Andrew--”

“Lower your voice.” 

“Let’s be realistic here. What happens if Neil doesn’t come back?” Aaron continues. “What are you going to do? Keep her?”

“Yes.” Andrew hadn’t thought about it but he’s not at all surprised with how easily the answer comes to him.

Aaron shakes his head, “I won’t let Neil Josten hurt you again.”

“What are the other options then?” Andrew asks. “I won’t give her away. I won’t send her to a foster home. And why are we talking like Neil is dead? He was alive last night.”

“A lot can happen in a day.”

Andrew huffs and turns his usual glare on his brother. “Neil is coming back.”

Aaron looks like he has more to say but he’s interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming. Andrew races out to the living room to find Jo missing.

“Fuck.”

“Where would she go?” Aaron asks.

“How am I supposed to know?”

“She’s Neil’s kid!” Aaron says exasperated.

Andrew runs a hand through his hair. Andrew makes his way toward the door trying to think of where she could have gone. Maybe the roof, though he’s not sure she could reach the door handle.

“Andrew, wait, look,” Aaron holds out Jo’s phone for Andrew. There’s one message from an unknown number that simply says ‘5 minutes away’.

Andrew and Aaron both share a look before they sprint toward the stairs. Andrew gets to the bottom first, when he pushes the front door of the lobby he doesn’t have to look far for Jo. She’s standing on the edge of the sidewalk, way too close to the road.

“Jo!”

A black car pulls up right in front of her. The driver doesn’t even turn the car off before Jo is running around the front of the car. Andrew runs after her. When he makes the turn he freezes.

Crouched down and embracing Jo is a hallucination. Neil looks up and holds Andrew’s stare. He has the same scars but there’s something more mature about his face. His daughter has her small arms wrapped around his neck, and his own arms wrap completely around her middle. Neil stands up, carrying his daughter and steps toward Andrew.

“Staring,” is what Neil says. Andrew wants to throttle him.

Aaron finally catches up and practically crashes into Andrew’s back. Aaron is the first of the twins to speak.

He crosses his arms, “You told your daughter I was an evil cone? Fuck you, Josten.”  
  


~

Andrew stirs a pot of hot chocolate on the stove. He’s vaguely aware of Jo showing Neil the photo album that Andrew had given her before. Aaron is out there with them, correcting Jo every time she refers to him as the evil one. Andrew thinks he should be concerned with how quickly Aaron and Neil fell back to their usual bantering, and yet _he_ hasn’t spoken one word to Neil.

He recognizes the footsteps that come into the kitchen. They’re quiet and quick and they’re standing a significant distance away from Andrew. Andrew ignores them for now and fills up three mugs with hot chocolate. He puts marshmallows in all three and brings two of them out to Jo and Aaron. He ignores Neil as he goes by. He takes his own mug and goes out to his balcony, knowing that Neil will follow him. 

Neil does, because he’s Neil, and he’s still as predictable as ever. 

Andrew still doesn’t speak. He stays and watches Neil, simply waiting for an explanation. 

“Right,” Neil says. “I guess I should start at the beginning.” 

Andrew sips his hot chocolate. It’s not as hot as it could be, he hopes Aaron and Jo don’t notice. 

“Did she tell you her name?” Neil asks. 

Andrew nods, still not speaking. 

Neil hums. “Jo. It’s short for Josephine.” 

“So?”

“It’s as close to Joseph as I could get.” 

It’s such an honest answer from a liar that Andrew almost gets whiplash meeting Neil’s gaze. “Why would you want that?” 

“Because,” Neil says. “Even if you wanted nothing to do with me after all this, I still wanted a piece of you to keep.” 

“So you named your daughter after me? What did her mother have to say about that?” 

Neil raises an eyebrow, “It’s not like you to be indirect.” 

“Fine,” Andrew huffs, finally letting all the baggage and bullshit he’s been carrying around for the last six years come out. “What happened, Neil? Why do you have a daughter, no, how do you have a daughter? Why did you drop her off on my doorstep and tell her I would keep her safe? How are you not dead right now? And what the _fuck_ do you want from me?” 

Neil nods along as Andrew asks all his questions. His eyes dart around like he’s trying to figure out if he can run. “Okay,” he says. “Okay.” 

Neil tells his story, “I was working with the Moriyama’s for a few months when this one guy suspected I was there with ulterior motives. He caught me moving some of the money Kevin and Jean were supposed to give to Ichirou to a different safe account. I was going to give all their money back to them. The lackey was a douche and he decided he would do me a favor and take care of me himself.” 

“I don’t remember much. He knew that he didn’t have anyone he could use as leverage against me so he decided to make one. It was artificial insemination. I have no idea who the woman was, she died giving birth. All the sudden there was this small, helpless being who didn’t deserve to be collateral.” 

“Martyr,” Andrew comments. 

Neil smiles at him and Andrew looks away. Neil continues, “So I played nice for a few years. When Jo was four we relocated to Atlanta. I was far away enough from the Moriyama’s that I was able to call my uncle Stuart for some assistance. We planned the whole thing out. A year later we were ready. I dropped Jo off at your place, drove up to New York City to finish the job and now I’m here.” 

“And?” Andrew asks. 

“And…” Neil says. “The last of the Moriyama’s are dead. Jean and Kevin have every cent back that’s rightfully theirs. The Hatford's are taking over. And I’m here.” 

“And you’re here,” Andrew repeats. “What are you expecting?” 

“Nothing,” Neil says quickly. “I know that things have changed, I never expected you to wait for me. I owed you an explanation. If you want me to walk out that door and never come back, I will.” 

Andrew looks off to the sky. It’s not nighttime, not even close, but he’s feeling deja vu from the night before Neil left. Andrew assesses the man before him. He’s still got that fidgety look to him, but he seems more sure of himself. Andrew supposes one would have to become used to permanence with the addition of a child. 

“We can’t pick up where we left off,” Andrew says. Neil looks at him like a deer in headlights. “You’ve been gone for six years and now you have a five year old daughter. I never wanted kids.” 

“I can get a place,” Neil offers. “We can hang out at yours only. You’d never have to see her.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Andrew scoffs. “Obviously you two are moving in here. But I need time. You’re sleeping on the couch until I figure out how mad I am at you.” 

“Sounds fair,” Neil agrees. 

“You were in Atlanta this whole time.” 

“I know,” Neil says. “I wanted to reach out, I just couldn’t.” 

“You have my most recent phone number.” 

Neil smirks, “Just because I couldn’t reach out didn’t mean I didn’t still keep tabs.” 

“I’m changing my phone number again,” Andrew says. “You have to ask me for it and I’ll give it to you when I think you deserve it.” 

“Anything else?” Neil asks. 

Andrew’s thoughtful for a moment. “You have to be the one to tell the Foxes. Specifically Nicky.” 

“I can do that,” Neil says easily. 

Andrew finishes off his hot chocolate which is basically just chocolate milk at this point and then places it on the ground, “Now kiss me.” 

Neil freezes, “Andrew, I don’t know if --” 

“Neil,” Andrew says firmly. “It has been six years. Kiss me. The answer is yes, okay? Yes.” 

Andrew meets Neil half way but he makes Neil be the one to close the distance. There are no fireworks, and no electricity. As far as kisses go, there is nothing spectacular about this one. But Andrew feels familiarity, he feels comfort. It’s like coming back home after a long trip. Neil’s mouth is cold against his own and he wants, and wants, and wants. He pulls away before it can go any further. 

“Your daughter is probably terrorizing my brother,” Andrew says. He places his hand on Neil’s pulse point. He feels his heart thumping and he is so glad that the human body has ways of indicating that someone is alive. 

“You told her he was an evil clone,” Andrew adds. 

Neil laughs, “Was I wrong?” 

Andrew shakes his head. “You have six years to make up to me, Neil Josten.” 

“I know,” Andrew allows Neil’s hands to run though his own blonde hair. “I told you I would come back for you. I’m sorry it took so long.” 

Andrew doesn’t say it’s okay, because really, it’s not. He’s spent the last six years in limbo telling himself he wasn’t waiting for Neil, and yet expecting the worst. Now he has Neil and Neil has a daughter and his life is about to turn upside down. Andrew knows Neil being back is going to invite the nosier Foxes back into his life and there’s a lot that he and Neil are going to have to work through. 

But right now he focuses on Neil and the fact that he is perfectly safe in his own hands. Andrew predicts a shitshow in his future, but right now, everything is okay. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Twitter :) @bazerella


End file.
